DUSTZ - "Spiral"
Se trata del opening de la serie de animación de''' Blood-C , interpretado por la popular banda de J-rock; "DUSTZ", y llamado "Spiral".thumb|right|300px Letra '''Japones Romanji Samayou trap in endless nightthumb|right|300 px Sonzai jitai ni imi ushinai Modorenai kako Don't you dare to know Kuzureru all things that I believe Genjitsu mitakunai kurai hibiNukedasenai joukyou Don't know where to goDo you know that hope is fake in this world And despair is the only truth I've got Yami o kirisaite Genkai sewashinai Why I must be bleeding?Nigerenai melancholy Genkai agaiteru hakkyou sunzen Because it will never end J'ai plus rien à croire Cette vie qu'est-ce qu'il y a à voir?Kanawanai this suffering world! En levant les yeux, il n'y a rien a faire J'ai plus envie de me mentir a moi meme Mais, ces realites qui defoncent mon esprit Pourquoi on vit? Pourquoi cet endroit? Ou aller se plaindre? Qui me comprendra? Ou est cette putain de verite? S'egorger toujours tout le temps, qui voudra me faire peine a moi? Comme quoi? Comme qui? Comme-ci comme-ca, sans raison, oh Dieu pourquoi? Cette vie infernale Continue jusqu'a ma finale J'espere ma liberte Ne pense pas qu'on passe sur un chemin etendu C'est qu'une etape, et tape le chemin attendu Ne pense pas qu'on passe sur un chemin étendu C'est qu'une etape, et tape le chemin attendu Ne pense pas qu'on passe sur le chemin étendu C'est qu'une etape, et tape le chemin attendu Personne essaie de comprendre ce que l'on dit J'ai plus de dix ans! T'es con ou quoi? Genkai kowashitai That's my last scream! Sakerenai reality No Pain No Gain zettai kousen If really there is an end A quoi je m'attends? Apocalypse maintenant Kawaranai this suffering world! 'English' Wandering trapped in endless nightthumb|right|300 px Losing the meaning of existence itself I can't return to the past, don't you dare to know All things that I believe are crumbling I don't want to see the reality on my darkest days I can't get out of my circumstances, I don't know where to go Do you know that hope is fake in this world And despair is the only truth I got? So slash apart the darkness! I can't retain my limits. Why I must bleeding? I can't escape from the melancholy, I'm struggling at my limits, at the verge of going mad, because it will never end I have anything to believe in now What can we see in this life? I'm no match for this suffering world! There is nothing to do even with these open eyes I don't want to lie at myself anymore But those realities smash my mind Why do we live? Why this place? Where to complain? Who will understand me? Where is this damned truth? Slaying myself all the time, who will have mercy for me? Like what? Like who? Like this, like that, no reason, oh God, why? This infernel life Goes on to my last one I hope for my liberty! Don't think we would walk on an extended path, It's just a step Don't think we would walk on an extended path, It's just a step Don't think we would walk on an extended path, It's just a step Nobody tries to understand what we're saying! I am more than ten! Are you dumb ar what? I want to destroy my limits, that's my last scream! I can't avoid the reality No pain, no gain, I'll absolutely resist it if really there is an end What do I expect? Apokalypse now! This suffering world won't change 'Español' Deambulando en una noche sin fin perdiendo el sentido de existir thumb|right|300 px El pasado no puede regresar, Lo que no te atreves a saber Todas las cosas en las que creo se derrumban Los días oscuros, no me atrevo a ver la realidad Las circunstancias de las que no puedo escapar No se a donde ir ¿Sabes que la esperanza en este mundo es falsa? Y la desesperación es la única que verdad que tengo Penetrando la oscuridad Inquieta infinidad ¿Porque debo sangrar? Inevitable melancolía Luchando hasta mis limites, al borde de la locura porque nunca terminará Ahora que ya no tengo nada en que creer ¿Esta es la vida que debo enfrentar? ¡Este mundo doloroso e insoportable! Incluso si sigo adelante, hacia el futuro no hay nada que pueda hacer Siento que me estoy mintiendo a mi mismo Pero estas realidades, me sacan de quicio ¿Porque vivimos? ¿Porque estamos aquí? ¿Con quien debería quejarme? ¿Quien me comprenderá? ¿Donde esta la maldita verdad? ¿Quien nos juzgara, a los que siempre nos lastimamos y matamos los unos a los otros? ¿Que te gusta? ¿A quién amas? ¿Es que no hay razón alguna? ¿Porque, Dios? En esta vida infernal Seguiré hasta el final Quiero mi libertad No creas que puedes tomar el camino fácil en este escenario atravesando el camino esperándonos x3 Nadie intentará comprendernos Tengo más de diez años ¿Me crees estúpido o algo así? Queriendo destruir la infinidad, ese es mi último grito en esta inevitable realidad. Sin dolor, no hay ganancia resistencia total si de verdad hay un final ¿Que es lo que espero? En este habitual Apocalipsis ¡Este mundo doloroso, nunca cambiara! Galería Coverb.jpg|El cover del single large gif.gif tumblr_mpj56gyCe71rq4ws0o1_500 gif.gif Categoría:Productos Categoría:anime Categoría:música Categoría:APOYANDO A BLOOD-C Categoría:Apoyando a blood c